The Right One
by Synpholia
Summary: Len Kagamine has it all. A five star career, a beautiful singer as a girlfriend, and more money than anyone could count. His life is what most would call 'Perfect'. But when he finds a strange girl in the trash, will his life take an unexpected twist?
1. Something New

The hallway was lit with bright lights that blinded me if I looked in them too long. The walls were dark grey and littered with framed pictures of various singers. I walked down the hallway at a brisk pace, anger building up in my chest.

I came to a wide room with various people scuttling about, holding clipboards or wearing headsets, either stressed or extremely busy. One person stood in the middle of the room, obviously the center of attention. He looked to be in his late sixties, with grey hair that was slicked back, and a crisp black suit. He turned around when someone gestured to me.

"Len!" He called to me with a grin on his face. I scowled and folded my arms across my chest. He walked right up to me, and I could smell cologne wafting off of him in waves. He threw an arm across my shoulders casually, but I shook it off.

"Takahashi." I said the man's last name flatly. He knew I only said his last name when I was serious or angry. He just grinned. "Come on, Len! Put a smile on!" He looked quickly to a bystander with a camera and smiled. The camera flashed, and I momentarily saw stars. He led me to a door, and shoved me inside the room once he opened it. He closed the door and turned to look at me, now frowning.

"Len, would you try to be a little bit happier? The cameras are always watching." He said sarcastically. My scowl got deeper. "I didn't know I had a performance tonight, Dai! I just got back from Australia yesterday, for Christ's sake!" I exclaimed. Dai rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Look. Whether you like it or not, you're performing. There are millions of people out there that have paid good money to come see you sing. Do you know what will happen if you suddenly can't perform? It'll be all over Japan."

I glared at Dai, and he glared back. "Fine." I forced out curtly. Dai nodded. "Miku will be here soon. You guys will have about five minutes to talk before Makeup gets here." He walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

I sighed and looked around the room. There were two couches set on a plush white rug, and a table with various snacks strewn across it. A TV hung from the ceiling in a corner, a remote on a coffee table under it.

Suddenly the door opened, and a small girl with long green pigtails smiled in at me. "Len!" She cried. She ran up to me, throwing her arms around my neck. Kissing my cheek, she leaned back a little to look me in the eyes. Her face was lightly covered in makeup, making her green eyes seem brighter than they already were.

"How was your trip to Australia? Did you see any kangaroos?" She asked me. "Fine. I saw a few." I replied, chuckling. "But it wasn't as fun without you." I leaned down to kiss her for a moment, wrapping my arms around her waist. She smelled faintly of perfume.

She was the first to pull away. "Aw. You're so sweet. But I just had to go to America for a performance. They'd been begging for one forever." I smiled as she scrunched up her face.

"Well, at least it's done and over with." I whispered. I leaned down to kiss her again, but then a procession of people walked in.

"I thought it was five minutes, not one." I mumbled. I pulled away from Miku, and she smiled. "I'll see you later, okay?" She said. She kissed me on the cheek and skipped out of the room. I sighed and looked at the makeup crew. "Let's get this over with."

About forty five minutes later, I was dressed in a white button up T-Shirt with the first few buttons undone, black jeans, and black sneakers. My hair was fashioned into a short ponytail, and my face was done up with light makeup so that it just about shined in the light.

I headed out of the room, grabbing my headset from someone as I strode to the side curtains. Dai seemed to appear out of nowhere. "The usual songs are playing tonight. The finale will be a duet in Magnet with Miku." He whispered in my ear. He put one hand on my shoulder. "Good luck." I nodded, putting the headset on.

Rushing onto stage, I took my place in the middle. The lights were off, so the crowd couldn't see me yet. I heard the shuffling of the dancers behind me, taking their places as well.

The faint sound of music turned on, and then blasted up to a louder volume. The melody of Spice came on, and the lights flashed onto me. I began to sing the first verse, and the crowd screamed. I could see countless pairs of hands reaching out to me, and even more girls holding up posters with 'I LOVE YOU' plastered on them.

Knowing the dance routine by heart, I moved around the stage with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. I seemed to be doing a good job, for the crowd was still going wild. The song ended about four minutes later, and I took a half minute water break. I took my place again to begin the next song.

The next few songs seemed longer than usual. On the outside I put on the performing facade I always had, but on the inside I was a storm of emotions. I felt unsure and unsteady, which was rare for me. I also felt the coming of change. Something big was about to happen, I could feel it.

Finally the last solo song ended, and the lights went off. I went backstage to get into my Magnet outfit, looking around for Miku. I was rushed into my jet black outfit before I had time to find her. As I got ready to get back onto stage, I put on the green and black butterfly headphones required for the song. I was pushed to my place on a platform and left to wait for the music to start.

The lights were still off, so I could not see Miku. I bit my lip as I realized for the first time that my outfit was different from the usual. It was grander, and it reminded me of something a groom would wear to a wedding.

The music started a piano melody that I had heard so many times. The spotlight went on the opposite part of the stage, and Miku stood there, starting to sing the first verse.

I was stunned. Miku was wearing a long black gown that looked exactly like a wedding dress. Her hair was hanging down her back like a green waterfall, sparkles and all. A small black top hat rested on her head, and a yellow and black butterfly headset was on her head. Her makeup was done to perfection, every eyelash in place.

She was the most beautiful girl in the world right then.

I almost forgot to sing my part when it came up, but I caught myself in time. The beginning was much too slow for me; I wanted to cross the stage and be near her a soon as possible. I almost chuckled at the thought that she was dragging me to her like a magnet.

The world seemed to melt away as we finally touched, fingers resting together. Suddenly I couldn't hear the crowd, or see the stage around me. The only thing I saw or heard was Miku. I couldn't imagine myself loving anyone but her.

And then the song ended much too soon. As the last ringing note faded away, there was silence for a split second. Then the crowd went wild. The cheers were deafening. I could almost feel Dai's pride emanating from backstage. He lived for performances like the one Miku and I just made.

After some time, we headed backstage. As we reached the safety of backstage, the room erupted into a wave of applause. Miku blushed and smiled, taking my hand. I squeezed her hand lightly.

Dai came running up and hugged us both. "That was amazing, kids. These are the moments I live for." He leaned away. "Len, you car is outside. Miku, so is yours. You both deserve a good night's sleep." He hugged us again and walked away.

Once he was gone, I pulled Miku into an embrace. "You are so beautiful. I almost couldn't sing tonight when I saw you." I said. She glowed. "You were amazing, too. I was just wondering why they made us dress up like we were getting married. I mean, we're only nineteen." She said thoughtfully. I chuckled. "That's show business. Although, I must say, I like the idea of us and marriage." Her eyes widened and she blushed a little more. I kissed her and hesitantly let go of her hand. "See you tomorrow. Love you." She smiled and replied, "Love you more."

I headed to my dressing room and changed into my casual jeans and sweatshirt. I couldn't shake the image of Miku out of my head. I hadn't been lying when I said that I liked the idea of marriage. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with Miku. But, like she said, we were both only nineteen. If we were going to get married, we at least had to wait a few years.

I shook my head. Just one song and I was already thinking of my future commitment plans. Finished changing, headed out to the car. The night sky was littered with millions of stars. There was a sleek black car out back, although there were also paparazzi. I ignored the bombardment of questions and microphones being shoved in my face, and climbed into the car. Once the door was closed, the driver sped away along the street.

The drive to my home wasn't long. The car stopped in front of the gates, and I climbed out. I told the driver to go ahead and put it in the garage. My garage was medium sized and next to the house, and held several shiny new cars. Punching the code in the keypad, the gates opened and I walked down the driveway.

My house was modern in style. It held four bedrooms, a large living room, and a kitchen with an adjoining dining room, two bathrooms, and a workout room. It was two stories and was fairly large in size. The master bedroom was mine; it had a balcony that extended from the house evenly. In the back there was a pool as well as a hot tub.

I strode inside the house, turning on the lights as I went. I sighed when I went into the kitchen to find the garbage still in a corner. A little frustrated at the maids, I made a mental note to talk to them later. Grabbing the garbage bags, I headed out of the house and went to the back alley that had the dumpster. There were several connecting alleys that led to other houses.

I lifted the lid of the dumpster and threw the bags in, and the lid shut with a soft thump when I was done. I turned around to go back to my house when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was hard to see in the darkness of the night, but there was something yellow coming from behind a garbage can. Curiosity got the better of me and I went over to look behind the garbage can. I froze as I saw what it was.

A girl lay on the ground.


	2. The Intruder

The girl that lay in front of me was not familiar. That was the first thought came to my mind. I had never seen this girl in my life. I knew just about everyone in this neighborhood, and I had not seen this girl anywhere. Not driving a car, or walking down a street, and certainly not laying on a pile of trash.

I took a few steps back. What if the girl was dead? I definitely did not want to be caught at a crime scene. I ran back to the safety of my home, slamming the back door behind me. I began to hyperventilate. My eyes were wide, and a cold sweat broke out on my forehead.

Just as quickly as I had begun to freak out, I mentally slapped myself. It could have been a homeless person, not a . . . I refused to think the word. Yeah. A homeless person was all that it was. I didn't have to worry.

Satisfied and reassured, I went upstairs to my bedroom. I dressed into a pair of sweats and climbed into bed, closing my eyes.

However, sleep would not come. I couldn't stop thinking about the girl. This frustrated me. I saw homeless people every now and then, and it never bothered me. So why was this girl any different?

I sighed and covered my face with a pillow. This was downright ridiculous. Any other person would shake it off. Maybe it was because I was tired. Yeah, that was it. I was just tired after the concert today.

Still somewhat troubled, I drifted into sleep. In my dream, I was on a stage. There was a crowd, but they were not making a sound. They stared blankly up at me. I looked to my left, and I saw Miku in the black wedding dress. She was smiling and had her hand held out, beckoning to me. I took a step to Miku, but something stopped me. I looked behind me, and there stood a cloaked figure. A hint of yellow hair was coming out of the hood, and a hand was held firmly on my shoulder. No, not holding. Clinging to my shoulder. I looked back to Miku for answers, but she had taken on the same blank expression as the audience.

I startled awake. I clutched my bed sheets in fistfuls, my eyes frantically looking around the dark room. My breathing was ragged.

After a few seconds, I relaxed and shakily sat up. Glancing at my clock, it read 5:35 AM. I sighed. It was just a dream. But a strange one, indeed.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got out of bed, stretching my arms as I did so. I tromped down the stairs and to the kitchen. Not feeling like making a big breakfast, I grabbed a banana from the fridge and leaned against the counter to eat it. I peeled it and took a bite, chewing and swallowing slowly. I liked bananas; they tasted good.

I heard a small giggle. I froze in place. Gripping my banana, I quietly stepped to where the sound had come from; the dining room. I slowly made my way through the entryway, not exactly knowing what I would do.

Once I was in the dining room, I looked around. I sighed in relief; there was nothing there. Of course there wasn't. It was just my ears playing tricks on me.

Then someone crawled out from under the dining table. I took a step back, and I could have sworn my heart stopped for a second.

It was the girl from last night. She had short blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was dressed in a dirty T-Shirt and jeans, and barefoot. She looked to be my age. She looked like me, for that matter. Same hair color, same eye color, as well as a similarity in face shape. She could have been my sister.

"Wh – what . . ." I spluttered. I opened my mouth to shout, but she was already there, putting a hand on my open lips. "Please, please don't scream." She begged. Although I could see something in her eyes; amusement, maybe?

I dropped the banana and scrambled away from the girl, falling on my butt. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I needed a place to stay. I'll go right now." She took a step, but I shook my head.

"Wait. Don't go." I stood up. "How did you get inside my house?" I demanded. She shrugged. "Your back door was unlocked."

"Oh." I said. I quickly recomposed myself and regained a demanding air. "Who are you?" I asked. She shrugged again. "My name is Rin. I sort of gave up my last name."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I gestured to the telephone hanging from the wall. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police right now." She froze, her eyes wide.

"Please don't. I won't ever come here again. I just – I do this a lot. I find places to stay at nights. I swear I didn't eat anything. Just please to call the Police!" I could see the panic in her eyes as she scrambled for a good explanation. I sighed.

"Are you homeless?" I sat at the dining table. She hesitantly sat across from me.

"Yeah, more or less." She replied slowly. "I mean, I used to live with my Dad. But he wasn't exactly the best father around. Always busy, never had time for me. He died in a car accident. Everything was left to me, but I didn't . . ." She took a deep breath. "I didn't want to deal with any of it. I didn't want anything to do with him. So I sort of sold everything and bought an apartment with the money. But then I didn't find a job soon enough and I couldn't pay for the rent . . ." She looked down at her lap. "And here I am. I usually try and find places to sleep at nights, and I sometimes manage to find things to eat. I'll leave and you won't ever have to see my face again." She added the last part hastily. For the first time, I noticed that she looked undernourished. Obviously, she hadn't eaten a good meal in a while.

I contemplated the situation. Here was a homeless woman, not having a solid home or anywhere to go. I had no idea if she was a crazed fan that had put on a costume to try and meet me, or telling the truth. I could either kick her out, or let her stay and do something about it. Get involved, don't get involved; that was the question.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her. She nodded. "You're Len Kagamine. The singer." I nodded. She knew who I was. I didn't know if that was bad or good, on her part.

"I never really liked your music, though." She said. I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it's good to most people, but I always thought that it needed something else. I mean, I don't know anything about these things. That girl, what was her name. . . Mika something? Her voice never really seemed to click with yours, and it always sounded awkward to me-"

"Miku Hatsune." I interrupted her. "My girlfriend." She didn't seem fazed by my correction. "Right. I mean, I'm not trying to insult your music. Really, I'm not. Like I said, I don't know much about music, so I'm not really one to talk." She stopped talking when I folded my arms across my chest.

"Sorry." She said after a minute. "I'll leave." She got up to leave, but I stopped her like before. "Wait. I can't let you leave." I started. "Let me help you. I know we're both complete strangers, technically, but you're homeless, and I feel obliged to help you after hearing your story. So how about you stay here until you pull your life back together. I have extra rooms, and there's plenty of space . . ." My words trailed off as I examined the expression on her face.

"No, no! I couldn't do that. I mean, I'm just some girl off the street." She looked away nervously. "Where else do you have to go?" I asked her. She didn't say anything.

For a minute we were both silent. I was about to tell her that she should just leave if she wasn't going to make a decision when she said muttered, "Fine. But only until I get my life back together."

I stood up and nodded. "Alright." I strode over to her and held out my hand. She paused, and shook it.


	3. Shopping Day

I stared at the sight before me with wide eyes.

The kitchen was a mess. I mean a mess. It was like a tornado has swept throughout my kitchen, whipping around the food and utensils to the most random places I could think of. For example, there was some kind of green goo dripping from the ceiling.

But that was only part of why I was surprised. The other reason why I was surprised was Rin.

The previously homeless woman had gone to sleep yesterday in a room down the hall, after a briefing from me about my normal in and out of the house routine. She had silently taken in the knowledge, nodding when required. But I never imagined that she would have remembered the part about me not being a very good cook.

So here she stood, in her clothes from yesterday, with a plate full of pancakes. And they smelled delicious. She had the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face, despite the fact that there was a distracting drip of pancake batter on her cheek.

"What. . .?" I said, surprised.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. I'll clean up the kitchen, I swear. And I remembered the part about you saying not being a very good cook. You're lucky that I am. So I made you," She pointed to the plate. "Pancakes!"

I blinked. Mentally, I thanked whoever was up there for my good fortune.

She pranced to the dining room, and I followed like a puppy. She set the plate down on a place mat. There was a tall glass of orange juice, eggs, and syrup.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I pretty much threw everything together that I could think of for a pancake breakfast." I didn't answer; I just gaped at the food.

She took on a worried look. "Do you not like it? I can make something else. . ." She glanced to the kitchen, biting her lip. I shook my head feverishly. "No, no! It's fine. It smells wonderful, actually."

She brightened like a sunflower meeting the sun for the first time. "Great. Now, try it." She practically forced me into the seat, and stared as I picked up a fork. She even took the liberty of pouring syrup on my pancakes. I cut a piece off and put it in my mouth.

It tasted perfect. It was sweet, with a touch of vanilla. It was the perfect balance of warm; it seemed to melt in my mouth. I finished the meal quickly, wiping my face with a napkin.

"So you liked it?" She asked eagerly. I nodded. "I've never tasted breakfast this good in my life. Thank you." I almost forgot to thank her, so I tacked it onto the end of my sentence. She smiled. "You're welcome.

She looked back to the kitchen, pulling her eyebrows together. "Although, there's no more of . . . well, a lot of things. I'll clean up the kitchen and then go shopping for groceries." I shook my head. "The maids will clean it up. Besides, you can't go grocery shopping like that." She looked at herself. "Oh. Yeah."

"How about I buy you some new clothes?" I asked after a minute. She looked at me, surprised. "No buts. You will not walk around the house only wearing that." I said firmly. She laughed. "You sound like a mom." She nodded. "Okay. I'll let you buy me some clothes . . . but I have to pay you back later, alright?" I nodded, and grinned.

Later, when Rin was dressed in the smallest shirt of mine I could find, baggy jeans, and too – big shoes, we set off to find her some clothes. I had put on a hat and sunglasses, not wanting to be noticed by any sudden fans.

The first store we went to was one I suggested. Rin didn't want me to spend too much money on her, especially at designer stores. But eventually she complied, gazing at the many clothing choices from the window. We came out of the store with bags and bags of clothes; so many, in fact, that I had to call the car to take them home. We continued onto the next store, a ladies' wear store. I gave her my credit card, blushing and saying that it would be weird if I went in the store. She laughed and said she wouldn't have let me go in the store, anyways. She came out with a smaller amount of bags, thankfully. We also went to a jewelry store, where she grimaced at a bright green necklace.

"It's so . . . girly!" She groaned. "But it looks nice." I commented. She shook her head and moved on. "That's because you're a guy." She said over her shoulder. I hung back, looking at the necklace. I couldn't help but imagine it around Miku's neck. I grabbed the necklace and bought it on a snap decision. I would give it to Miku when I got the chance.

Later, we got hungry. We made our way to a fast food place, Dairy Queen. We both ordered burgers and sodas, and sat down at a window table. We shoved the bags under the table and dug in.

"This tastes so good!" Exclaimed Rin. "I haven't eaten fast food in forever."

"Me neither." I admitted. She looked surprised. "Really?" she said. I shrugged. "Never needed to. I always had food made to perfection for me." She snickered. "You're so pampered." She said. I grimaced. "Being famous has its downfalls." I said. She smiled.

We both ate our food in silence for a minute. I stared out the window. So many people, I thought. You think people would have school or a job to be at. There was an especially large group of people near the restaurant. They were all girls, sporting some very bright yellow outfits. They looked to range of ages twelve to sixteen. They were all sporting cameras and strange posters. I looked at the design on the posters, and immediately groaned.

I slid down in my seat, putting my burger down on my tray. Rin looked at me, curious. "What is it?" She asked. "Those girls outside are fan girls. Fan girls of me." I hissed under my breath. She raised an eyebrow. "I really doubt that they would find you in this restaurant. Or in all of Japan, for that matter." I was about to say something, when there was a chorus of screams. I looked back out the window, and the girls were pointing at me and shrieking.

"Let's go!" I said. Rin got up and grabbed her bags, running out of the restaurant with me. We ran down alleyways and down streets, and all the while the fan girls were on our tails. Finally, we hid in a tiny alley, and the fan girls ran past us, oblivious of our hiding spot.

We both were frozen for one second. Then we were laughing, gasping in needed air.

"W – Why are we laughing?" I managed to say between laughs. Rin just shook her head. "I – I don't k – know!" She snorted a little, which just brought on another round of laughs. We stayed in that alley for about five minutes, laughing so hard we were holding our sides. Some passerby stared down the alley at us, probably thinking that we were crazy.

Finally we both stopped laughing. Rin wiped a tear from her eye. She was grinning. "Well. That was . . . fun. In a sense." I just shook my head, grinning as well. "Not something you want to repeat, trust me." I looked up at the sky. I hadn't noticed it, but we had been out all day. The sky had shades of pink, purple, and red thrown across it like paint splatters.

"We should go back home." I said. Rin nodded. Then she scrunched up her face. "What?" I asked. "I don't want to De – tag these and hang them up." She said. I chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll help you."

We headed out of the alley to walk home. I vaguely thought that I couldn't remember when I had smiled this much in one day.


	4. Surpising Discoveries

**Thank you all for the favorites and reviews! It makes me happy that you enjoy this story. I wanted to say that I get out of school next week, so I will have a lot more time for The Right One. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**- Synpholia  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, I was in the workout room. Dai had given me a call and said that I should keep up my figure for the tabloids. So I had dragged myself to a weight lifter and stayed there for about forty five minutes. My workout had been interrupted when Rin came running in. Her hair was in two short pigtails, and she was dressed in a simple yellow sundress.<p>

"You'll never guess what I got today!" She exclaimed. She was smiling widely. I sighed and put back the weight lifter on its hold and sat up, wiping beads of sweat from my forehead. "What did you get?" I asked with vague interest. She twirled around the room happily.

"I got a job!" She sang. I raised an eyebrow. "So soon? Where?" I asked. She stopped in front of me. "At a Karaoke Bar." She replied. "Well, it's not really a bar, and it's more like a restaurant. Anyways, I'm a waitress. I start tonight at six!" She cheered. "Nice." I said. She danced around the room once more, and stopped once again at the far end of the room. "You should come with me!" She said happily. "It'll be so awesome!"

I bit my lip. I was always worried about going to public places, because either paparazzi or fan girls would swarm like yesterday. I didn't want that to happen again. But looking at Rin, and her expectant eyes, somehow I couldn't say no. "Alright." I agreed. She jumped into the air, pumping her fist. "Yes!" She exclaimed. She ran out of the room happily, and I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Just then the phone rang, and I jogged out to the hallway to grab the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Len, hi!" Said the voice of Miku. I immediately smiled at my girlfriend's voice. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out today. I wanted to try out this nice restaurant that Dai recommended. He said that it's so exclusive that only the best of the best can get in."

"Ah . . . sorry, Miku. I'm busy today." I confessed. I could practically hear her pout on the other end. "Doing what?" She asked innocently. "My friend wanted me to go to her new job today. It's at a karaoke bar." I replied. "Can I come?" She asked immediately. I held in a frustrated sigh. "Sure. I'll pick you up at five thirty." I said as cheerfully as I could. "Okay. See you then, Lenny – Bear!" She said. She hung up before I could say anything else. I put the phone back on the receiver.

I told Rin about the newest member to our outing tonight. She didn't show a hint of disappointment or anger. She seemed happier, almost. When I was just about to leave to pick up Miku, Rin had refused to let me get her in the car. She said that she would grab a taxi, saying she had to do training before her shift. However, when I picked up Miku, she was dressed very glamorously. The makeup on her face and the excessive amount of jewelry she was wearing almost blinded me. The drive there was filled with Miku's chatter about how she wanted to meet my new friend so badly, and I immediately got the message that she was jealous.

We arrived at the karaoke bar and stepped inside cautiously. The place was fairly big in size and lit dimly. There was a stage at the very back, with a karaoke machine and two microphones. Rin immediately ran up to us, now wearing a black waist apron.

"Hey, glad you made it!" She said. She smiled at Miku. Miku looked her over for a second, and then seemed to relax at her ordinary appearance. She smiled back. "I'll show you guys to your seat." Said Rin. She skipped over to the middle of the room, where a table with two chairs rested. We both sat down and she gave us menus. "I'll be back in a minute." She said.

The rest of the dinner turned out to be very good. A few people tried out the karaoke machine, and a couple others came up to Miku and me for autographs. I watched Rin skip around the room, seeming perfectly at ease. She truly looked like she was in her element, serving people and talking with them and laughing. It was around the time that Miku and I were just about finished eating that Rin seemed to get uncomfortable. I saw her seeming to argue a bit with another male waiter, and walking away nervously. The answer to her distress was soon clear, for someone grabbed her by the arm and towed her to the stage.

The person was a girl, with two short pink pigtails that her set in corkscrews. She jumped to the microphone, smiling widely. "Ladies and gentlemen," She started, "We have a tradition of having new employees sing on stage. I present to you our newest crew member, Rin!" Every one clapped, and Rin slowly walked up to the microphone. The girl that had just spoken whispered something in Rin's ear, and then went to pick out a song from the machine. Miku looked skeptically at Rin.

"Poor girl; being made to sing in front of tons of people when she doesn't have any experience in singing is almost cruel. I'd bet she's not very good." She said, flipping her hair over one shoulder. I didn't say anything. What Miku said was rude, but I was worried about Rin. Her face was pale, and she looked like she was about to faint. I wanted to help her in some way.

Suddenly I had a thought. I jumped up and walked as fast as I could around to the tables to the stage. The girl with the pink pigtails was still at the machine, scrolling through songs. "Excuse me," I said. "Rin is my friend, and she looks pretty spooked. Would you mind if I sang with her? I think it would make her feel better." The girl turned to glare at me, but her face softened when she saw who I was. "O – Of course." She stammered. I smiled and went up to the other microphone. Rin stared at me like I was about to jump off a cliff.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, covering the microphone with her hand and leaning towards me. "You look scared up here by yourself. Do you want me to sit back down?" I said. "No!" She exclaimed a little too loudly. A few people close to the stage looked at her, and she looked at her feet. "Fine." She mumbled.

The music of magnet suddenly turned on, and the people in the crowd cheered. Rin bit her lip, knowing that she was supposed to sing the first part. "It'll be over quickly, I promise." I said quiet enough for only her to hear. She looked at me for a second, searching for something. Then she seemed to straighten up as her part came on.

"A~ small flame started burning from the bottom of my heart, and before I noticed, this passion started a blaze in my soul. My~ butterfly flew~ around you so erratically; the powder from its wings fell on your open palm." The words came from Rin's mouth as her hand gripped the microphone.

I felt a wave of déjà vu coming. Just like the performance with Miku at the concert, I was stunned. But this was different. Rin's voice was nothing like I expected it to be. Truthfully, I didn't think she would be a very good singer. But when she sang the words, it was almost like she had written the song herself. I could tell from the atmosphere that the audience was surprised as well. There was complete silence as she sang.

I almost forgot to sing my part when it came up, and déjà vu hit me again like a slap in the face. I had almost forgotten to sing when I had sung with Miku, too. When the part came that both Rin and I sang together, I could tell that both of us were surprised at how well our voices harmonized. The people cheered, almost louder than the music. I glanced impulsively at Miku. Her face was a mixture of anger and confusion.

Too soon the song was over, and Rin and I stepped away from the microphones. Everyone but Miku was pretty much screaming, begging for encores. Before I could turn to say something to Rin, she was booking it through a door.

I went back to my seat, avoiding Miku's gaze as casually as I could. We didn't speak; we finished our dinner in silence. The song had obviously upset her, and I didn't want to say something that would make her even angrier.

We paid the bill to a different waiter, for Rin had not come out yet. However, right before we stepped out the door, Rin walked up to us. We silently went to my car. The drive to Miku's home was full of tension. I was almost glad when Miku shut the passenger seat door and ran inside her mansion. Rin stayed in the back. The drive home was silent as well, but less uncomfortable.

As Rin and I walked in the front door, I sighed. "Alright, what happened back at the karaoke bar?" Rin was almost to the stairs, but she stopped. "I sang. Miku got angry. That's what happened." She said quietly. "I mean on stage. Have you sung before?" I asked. She nodded. "Then tell me why you were so scared to sing. And don't tell me that you weren't scared, because it was obvious that you were." I said firmly. She seemed to shake a little. "I was scared to sing in front of you. I thought you would think I was bad at it." She whispered. She then ran up the stairs, and I heard her slam her bedroom door.

I sighed and went to my room. I lay on the bed, my face staring up to the ceiling. "Scared to sing in front of me." I mumbled. I didn't have time to think anything more, for the clutching hands of sleep consumed me.


	5. Better Days

**Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. Summer has me busy with various things to do, and I didn't have much time to write chapter five. But I made it, thankfully. I will try to update more often. Read on!**

* * *

><p>The next week was uncomfortable for Rin, Miku, and I. Rin proceed to avoid me as much as possible, like leaving the house early to go to work or staying shut up in her room. I had called Miku to settle the problem, assuring her that I would never cheat on her, and that Rin was just a temporary guest. She had quickly forgiven me and went back to her normal attitude, to my relief.<p>

I found myself thinking more and more about Miku and I. I loved her, which was for sure. But I was starting to see things that I should've seen before; how she would almost glare at girls that seemed to take an interest to me when we were in public, how she would stick to me like glue when there was anyone with a camera around. It seemed that she was getting more and more distant, and that bothered me.

Eventually, I got tired of Rin avoiding me. I wanted to talk it out, and I found the opportunity when she had mumbled that she was going to her room to read a book. I waited about half an hour, and then went up to her room. I knocked on the door and asked, "Can I come in?" A quiet "Yes" answered me and I entered.

Rin was seated on the edge of her bed, a copy of Twilight in her hands. I raised an eyebrow, and she closed the book. She put it on the bedside table, not meeting my gaze. I sat down in a chair across from her, leaning back and putting my hands behind my head.

"I think you know why I'm here." I began. Rin didn't say anything, so I continued, "What happened at the Karaoke Bar wasn't something to be ashamed of. I don't think you're a bad singer. If anything, you're good at it." She looked up at me with accusing eyes.

"You don't get it. You are Len Kagamine, pop star singer that every guy wishes they were and every girl wants to date. You are crazy to think that I wouldn't be scared to sing in front of you. You, of all people." She threw each word at me like a dagger, and I felt a pang. I pulled my eyebrows together and quickly composed myself.

"Well, I'm sorry for being so naive. But if you're going to live in this house, then you're going to have to get used to the fact that you live with a singer." I said firmly. Rin's eyes widened and she seemed to shrink into herself. "You aren't going to kick me out, are you?" She said in a scared voice. I immediately felt guilty.

"No, I'm not going to kick you out." I quickly said reassuringly. "I don't have any reason to. You've been really helpful with the cooking and cleaning." She nodded, and seemed to calm herself. "So, are we okay now?" I asked. "I guess so." She replied. I got smiled and got up. I walked to the doorway when I felt a hand on my arm. I was reminded of the dream I had all those nights ago, with Miku in the wedding dress and the figure shrouded in black. With a sudden realization, I immediately knew that Rin was the figure shrouded in black.

"I'm really sorry about how I was acting. I'll try not to be that rude again." Rin said in a quiet voice. "I'm very lucky to have your hospitality, even though I'm virtually a stranger." I turned around, removing her hand from my arm.

"Don't be sorry." I said as happily as I could manage. "Besides, you're not a stranger anymore, really." I quickly smiled at her, then walked out and shut the door.

And so, time went by. Rin and I developed a normal in and out of the house routine, sometimes going out to take a walk. However, Miku frequently called, asking to tag along with whatever we were doing. Rin didn't seem to mind at all, but I was getting pretty annoyed. I saw Miku at work often enough, so I didn't really see why she had to spend time with me outside of business reasons.

Then I mentally slapped myself for even thinking something like that about my girlfriend, and went back to normal thinking.

Rin and I eventually became friends. It was sort of like having a sister around the house, even though I had been an only child. Rin often settled into waking me up in the strangest ways; her recent one being tying on bed sheets around her neck and running around my room screaming the bat man theme song. At first I found it annoying, but it got funnier and funnier to the point where I didn't care anymore.

Then she would change the routine to something annoying again. Like this morning.

I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of a banana boat sailing on an ocean on ice cream, when suddenly I was shocked awake as I felt a pressing weight on my chest.

"Good morning!" Rin exclaimed, wearing a big grin. I groaned and put an arm over my face. "Ugh, Rin, please. Just give me ten more minutes of sleep." Rin shook her head. "Nuh – uh. Not a chance." I huffed. "Then could you at least get off of me before you do whatever you're going to do?" Rin stopped for a second, and then said, "Okay." I could feel her weight lift as she got off, and I sighed happily.

Suddenly a cold shudder ran through me as something very, very wet covered my face; or more, the upper half of my body. I sat bolt upright, glaring at the giggling streak of yellow that was booking it out the door. I threw off the dripping covers and ran after her, yelling, "You are so getting it!"

I chased Rin throughout the house; down the stairs, through the living room and then the kitchen, out to the backyard, and upstairs. I finally caught her, throwing her over my shoulder as if she were a rag doll and heading to the bathroom. I could feel her fists pounding on my back as she laughed, "I was just kidding! Now I'm getting all wet, Len! Seriously!" I didn't let go, however, no matter how much she struggled.

I got to the bathroom and turned the bath on, throwing in a bottle of bubbles, which was way more than usually called for. I dumped Rin in the bath, water flying everywhere. She screamed and splashed around, trying to get up, but slipping and falling. I grinned and turned tail to go back to my room, but I was pulled back into the bath by a pair of hands. My head went under and I came back up just as quickly, coughing and spluttering.

"Len needed a bath!" Rin said mischievously. She was about to pour more bubbles, except on my head, when I tackled her, sending the bottle flying. It landed on the knob, turning the water from warm to ice cold. We both shrieked, and started laughing. In the back of my mind, I wished that times like this could last forever.

But of course, it didn't. These happy times were about to turn into a horrible, horrible nightmare.


	6. Turning Point

I woke up especially frustrated a few days later. I wasn't sure why. I was cranky all through breakfast, and for once, Rin didn't play around in her usual manner. She must have thought that I needed some space. She only talked to me to remind me of the interview I had to do today.

I drove myself to the meeting place, not having the patience to call the driver. I spent the ride thinking about my sudden mood change and wondering what had set me off. I could think of a few jokes Rin would crack at my mood right then, and I got even more ticked off.

I parked the car and got out, slamming the door as I did. I shoved open the door and just about stomped into the plush lounge. Dai sat on a couch, and he looked at me expectantly. "Len, the interview starts in ten minutes. Where have you been?" I growled at him and threw my jacket on the couch, sitting beside him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you so angry, Len?" He asked. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "I just – ugh. I don't know." The door then opened with a soft click, and I glanced to it to see Miku. She was wearing a long gray dress and had her hair down in curly waves, and for once, she seemed to not be wearing any make up.

"I forgot to tell you, Len. Miku asked to join us in the interview. I said yes, I mean, it couldn't hurt any to add a little bit of romance into it, hm? It's always about the fans and the publicity," Ranted Dai. "Len, please try to get your act together. It's very frustrating, and it'll set off the –"

I cut him off with another growl. He put up his hands defensively. "Sorry, sorry. Now get in there." He stood up and ushered Miku and I inside another door, and I tried to put on a happy face.

An hour later I came back out, Miku on my arm. She was laughing and smiling and saying how much fun that was. Dai was right behind us, saying how we did an amazing job and how you could barely tell I was angry. I was frowning, gritting my teeth.

Miku turned to me. "Hey, Lenny – Bear! What are you doing today?" I remembered my plans with Rin to go eat at her Karaoke Bar today, for she had a day off. "Rin and I were just going to meet at the Karaoke Bar and eat together." I admitted. I could see Miku's face turn a light shade of red, and the hand that wasn't holding mine clenched into a fist.

"Could I come along?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. This made me angrier than I had been before the interview. Why did she have to butt into everything Rin and I did together? We were just friends, for crying out loud!

"I'd rather you not." I said icily. She looked awestruck, and her grip tightened on my arm. "Why?" She asked in a small voice. "It's just Rin and me, Miku. We're just hanging out, and you don't need to get jealous just because I'm spending an hour of my time with someone else, when I almost spend twenty four – seven with you."

Dai put a hand on my shoulder. "Just let her tag along, Len. It'll be more fun with three people." I turned my glare on Dai, shrugging his hand off my shoulder. "Butt out, Dai." I looked back to Miku, to see that she wasn't crying, as I half expected her to. No, she was the picture of fury.

"Len, I'm your girlfriend!" She exclaimed angrily. "I should be with you all the time! You are mine, Len! I should be the one living with you, not that no – talent moocher!" I was just about to get in a word when she continued with, "I'm the right one!"

I was taken aback. I thought over what she said, and for a millisecond, I was convinced that she was. I had been with Miku longer than I had known Rin. Miku was the rational choice.

But I had never been happy with Miku, I realized. Miku had never made me feel satisfactory or complete. There had always been something lacking in our relationship. But since I had met Rin, I had felt happy. Content. It wasn't like having a sister at all. For once I had someone that I could tell anything to and be serious, or be joking and playful with when I needed to. I could be truly happy spending the rest of my life with Rin.

And then, in a shocking moment of truth, I realized that I loved Rin.

I also realized what I had to do right then.

"Miku," I started slowly, "I thought I loved you. I thought I could marry you someday and be happy for the rest of my life. But now I realize I can't. You are nothing more than a selfish woman that I could never be with and be happy at the same time." She dug her nails into my arm, and I winced. "What are you saying?" She hissed.

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Miku." I said. Then I shook my arm out of her hand, went and grabbed my coat, and headed out the door.

I ignored the gathered paparazzi and jumped into my car, starting up the engine, and backing out of the parking space. I exited the parking lot and sped down the road, and a feeling of euphoria crept into me. My hands were shaking, and I was almost jumping in my seat.

Quickly parking in some random alley, I turned off the car and sat there. In my head, I was jumping around and cheering. I felt free. It literally felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and that I could fly off into the sunset like a cheesy ending to a movie.

It was a surprise when I seemed to open my eyes and see the sun setting. I quickly gathered my thoughts, thinking that I must have fallen asleep. I vaguely wondered if that was the reason I had been so cranky this morning, and started up the car. I backed out of the alley and drove down the road to my house, barely above the speeding limit. I had to apologize to Rin about missing out at the Karaoke Bar, but I had to tell her that I had broken up with Miku.

I got to the house, noticing that the lights were off. I parked the car and got out, fumbling for the house keys as I reached the door. I unlocked it and went inside, closing the door behind me.

"Rin?" I called. "Rin, are you here?" I received no answer, so I turned on the lights and went upstairs. Rin wasn't there, and I really doubted that she was downstairs. Checking anyway, I searched through the first floor, stopping in the dining room when I was done. I almost missed the tiny white piece of paper on the table. I went over to the table and picked it up, reading it with fear building up inside me.

_Len,_

_Miku called. She said she wanted to hang out with me. She told me to meet at the theater downtown. I have my cell phone on, so call if you want to join!_

_-Rin_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I was very excited to get it out! What do you think will happen next? I hope you enjoyed this installment of The Right One as much as I did.<strong>

**-Synpholia**


	7. Showdown

**Oh my gosh. Guys, I am so sorry for the sudden hiatus. School really had me tied down, and I honestly lost interest for The Right One. But a reader on DeviantART got me motivated again, so I decided to not leave this story hanging and finish it up. I know how much people can hate cliffhangers. So, without further ado, I give you The Right One, Chapter Seven. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Synpholia**

* * *

><p><strong>(Len)<strong>

I read it once, twice, three times. I couldn't speak or think properly. My mouth opened and closed ridiculously, probably making me look like a fish. Rin's note was still in my hand, wrinkled around one edge from being tightly gripped. Only when I looked at Rin's signature did I mentally slap myself awake.

I fumbled for my cell phone, whipping it out of my pocket and hitting speed dial for Rin's number. It rang endlessly, so I hung up and tried again. The same thing happened; why wasn't she answering? If she was just with Miku, she'd be able to answer her phone. But she did say that they were going to the theater; she wouldn't be able to answer her phone if they were watching a movie.

Rin's smiling face flashed quickly into my mind. I cringed at the thought of anything bad happening to her. Something in my chest tightened when I thought of Miku hurting her. A moment later I was out the door and in my car, once again calling Rin's cell phone, and praying that she was okay.

**(Rin)**

I hopped off the bus, clutching my bag tightly as I searched for some sign of Miku. Crowded streets had always bothered me; I only ever felt safe around them anymore if I was with Len. Len had always seemed so protective of me when we were out. If anyone suspicious had ever tried to give me funny looks, Len would glare at them until they looked away. I smiled to myself at the thought of Len being super protective.

Suddenly someone bumped into my shoulder, and I stumbled dangerously close to the street and the incoming traffic. I caught myself and looked up to see who had so rudely almost _killed_ me, only to see the surprised looking face of Miku.

She looked slightly off; perhaps it was her make up; or maybe her hair? Nevertheless, she quickly put a smile on her face. She gathered me into a warm hug, and I felt something poke into my side.

"Rin! I was just looking for you!" She exclaimed. She pulled back but still kept a firm grip on my shoulders. Her smile was perfect; yet when I looked into her eyes, they had a weird glint to them. I swallowed and smiled awkwardly. "Hello, Miku."

I laughed and smoothed my hair down with one hand, avoiding Miku's strange look, "I thought I was never going to find you with all of these people. Truthfully, I was kind of surprised when you invited me to see something tonight. I thought you didn't like me all that much, but maybe we can really be friends now." I felt Miku's hands tighten slightly on my shoulders. I uncomfortably pushed them off.

"So, should we pick out a movie? I was thinking-"

But my words were cut off when she suddenly grabbed my wrist. She pulled me though the crowd and I had no other option but to stumble along behind her, unable to break free. She took me to an alley beside the theater, through a suspicious looking door, and into a dark hallway. I could hear the click of her heels echo hauntingly down the hallway. My heart raced at the darkness; when would my eyes adjust?

Finally, when I was too tired to go any longer, and stopped and forced Miku to stop with me. "Miku, I…I can't go any longer. I'm too…tired." I panted. I looked at Miku, but she was facing away from me. Letting go of my hand, she went to a door that I hadn't noticed until now, and pushed it open with a quiet creaking sound.

"But, Rin – chan," She said, looking up at me from under her bangs. Her eyes were no longer a strange spark hidden behind a smiling face; no, they had a mad glint in them that made me immediately know that she meant me harm, "We're here."

**(Len)**

As I drove, I had this strange thought. The cell phone in my hand made continuous rings; and I thought, as long as it was ringing, Rin would be okay. It didn't matter what things Miku might be doing to her. My mind focused on the ringing; the soothing, almost melodic sound of it, calming my haywire nerves and slowing my pulse to a rhythmic, natural beat. I would have closed my eyes, if I wasn't behind the wheel.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Rin._

_Rin_

I turned a corner, recognizing the street name. I was close. The theater was only a few blocks away. I pushed on the pedal a little bit harder, and the car growled in response. Yet I ignored the honking cars and the obscene finger motions out the window as I drove between cars and ran red lights. The closer I got to the theater, the closer I was to saving Rin. That was my only thought, the only thing keeping me on course. The only thing that mattered.

I stopped in the parking lot, settling the car over two parking spaces. The moment I closed the door on my way out, someone picked up. A cheery voice sounded, "Hello?" and I couldn't stop myself from exclaiming, "Rin!" before I realized that it wasn't Rin. I fell silent as recognition swept over me. The sky was a haunting color of blue; it was almost dark. Miku spoke from the other end, in the tone of voice she only used when she was about to say something that sounded nice but wasn't really nice at all.

"Lenny Bear! How nice of you to call!" She chirped. I could just imagine her fingers tapping expectantly on her hip, her lip jutted out in a sort of pout. "Put Rin on the phone, Miku; now." I couldn't put much more force into the words than I was then. She laughed hard sounding noises that only seemed to imitate an actual one. _Ha. Ha. Ha._ "Sorry, honey. She's kind of busy right now. Aren't you, Rin – chan?" There was a fumbling noise before I heard an agonized cry of pain; Rin.

Something in my chest ripped apart. "_Rin!"_ I shouted into the receiver. And then sobbing; hopeless crying that made me want to just strangle someone. "L-Len, I'm scared." Her voice - Rin's voice - helpless and broken, made my anger go up a notch. I wasn't even angry at this point; no, I was much more far gone than that. "It'll be okay," I shushed into the phone. As much as I was suffering now, I couldn't imagine what Miku might be making Rin go through. "You'll be okay; I'll be in there soon." I started to walk towards the double doors, when Miku spoke again. Her voice was still in the same, ugly tone. "You can't just barge in here, Len. And don't try to call the police, either. If you do, you can say bye-bye to Rin – chan." I knew what Miku was trying to do. She wanted a compromise; an agreement; one that I would never in a million years agree to. But I had to; if only for Rin.

"What do you want?" I hissed. Miku giggled into the phone, and said in an innocent voice, "Why, you, of course." She followed up with, "Come inside, Len. Pretend that we're playing hide and seek. Find us. Find us and be with me, for the rest of our lives, and I'll see what I can do about keeping Rin alive." With a giggle and a snap, she hung up, leaving a dead tone in my ear.

I didn't hesitate when I entered the building. I didn't stop as I stepped into the near-dark surroundings. The theater had a big lobby, and several doorways that probably led to backrooms or stages. I set out going from one room to the next, only finding darkness and a few pieces of trash. I only vaguely wondered why the theater was unlocked this time of day, but then I remembered Miku and Rin were here and I figured that Miku probably unlocked it somehow. Which just got me thinking about whether Rin was okay or not, and I searched even faster.

It took me longer than I liked to find a small doorway that I would have missed if I didn't see the light filtering under it. My heart sped up as I gripped the handle and pushed it open.

I was on the left side of one of the inner theaters. Rows and rows of seats were in front of me, facing to my right. I looked to where the seats were facing, and saw all the lights around the stage focused on one silhouette. That silhouette was hunched over, hair slightly rumpled and outfit ripped in some places, was Rin. Her face was hidden by her hair, but her shaking frame let me know that she was crying.

I bolted to the stage along the aisle; it slanted downwards the closer I got to it. I ran up the stairs as was halfway across the stage before Rin lifted her head and looked at me with red-stained eyes. A mixed set of emotions crossed her features, including fear, confusion, and hope. Finally, I was next to her, holding her in my arms and soothing her in soft tones. She cried softly into my shoulder, and I smoothed down her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm here, I'm here," I repeated in her ear. Now that she was closer, I could see the scars on her body; her face had faint scratches that mostly littered her cheeks, and they had dried blood trails going to her chin. Her arms had it worse, as they had deeper cuts and were slightly bleeding. Her stomach had one long cut, and it was still bleeding. It stained through her shirt more and more as she moved.

"Why isn't this lovely," chimed a voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder, none too surprised to see Miku waiting in the wings. What did surprise me, however, was her attire. It was the same as the concert where we had preformed Magnet together; same black wedding-like dress, same waterfall of green hair running smoothly down her back, same small black top hat and the yellow-and-black butterfly headphone son her head.

The first time I saw her in this outfit, I thought she'd been beautiful. Now, I couldn't imagine anyone uglier.

"The prince comes in to rescue the princess," she continued, hands clasped behind her back, "but what the prince doesn't realize is that the princess is actually a witch in disguise, and the real princess is having her fiancé stolen by the witch." I scoffed. "I never proposed to you, nor will I ever get on one knee and ask you to marry me. Maybe I did at one time, but after all of this? Never."

Hurt etched into her features. "Len, she's lying to you. Can't you see?" I glared. Whatever Miku was planning, I wasn't going to believe it. Maybe I could pass Rin my cell phone, and she could call the police. I could distract Miku while they were on their way-

"Len, listen to me." I stopped my thoughts, refocusing on Miku. "Rin isn't right for you. She hasn't known you as long as I have; she's been fooling you and I saw through it. This entire time I knew she was acting sketchy, and it's because she wants to be famous, Len. She wanted fame and fortune, and she was just using you. This entire time."

I inspected her for a second, weighing what she said in my mind. Finally I spat, "You're deranged. That's the only logical reason that I can think of for why you're acting like this." I turned my head to Rin; she was looking down, a hand on her stomach. I stood up, attempting to nudge her to her feet. She got on one knee before Miku said, "Ah, ah, ah. One more move and you're toast." Rin and I both looked at Miku. Her hand was outstretched to a rope, a long knife resting just atop it. My eyes followed the trail of the knife, to a chandelier hanging right above us. Normally, I wouldn't be concerned about a simple chandelier, but this one was different. Created for some kind of dark, twisted setting, the chandelier had grotesque shapes and pictures carved into it, and plenty of knives hung form it where diamonds would hang from a fancier piece. "Trust me, those are real." Miku piped up. I looked to her, a demand or some kind of insult on the tip of my tongue, but she motioned me closer with one finger. Her hand waved over the rope.

I knew I couldn't trust her. I didn't know if she wouldn't just cut the rope as soon as I stepped out of range and left Rin alone. But what choice did I have? Would I rather die here, at the hands of Miku, with Rin? Or would I rather watch Rin die and live the rest of my life in pain and regret?

I stepped forward slowly, going at a snail's pace to Miku. Once I stood in front of her, she smiled. She rested her head on my chest and breathed deep. Then she reached up, wrapped one hand around my neck, and kissed me. I stood as still as a statue, refusing myself to make any response. She leaned away, and growled under her breath, "Kiss back or Rin dies." She kissed me again, and I kissed her back as little as possible. She dug her fingernails into my neck, obviously not satisfied. I hated kissing her back, like this, and almost gasped in relief when she pulled away with a smile on her face.

Her hand snapped down, cutting the rope in half. My body automatically turned around, and the world seemed to move much slower as I looked at Rin sitting alone. Her face looked up in horror at the chandelier hurtling down towards her. I ran, faster than I ever had before, diving for Rin and pushing her forward.

A large crash sounded in my ears before the world went dark.


End file.
